¿Besos Reales?
by Xime Maslow
Summary: No apto para personas sensibles James es un chico dulce y enamorado que deberá soportar las peores torturas por un amor destructivo.


Esperaba en mi cama asustado, nervioso, con lagrimas en los ojos porque sabía lo que pasaría. Sabía perfectamente que una vez más había recaido en esa asquerosa adicción. Cocaína. Una vez más ese polvo blanco me hacía el juguete de mi mejor amigo. Pero.. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Yo, aunque odie esta palabra, lo amo, lo amo desde aquel día en el que sus palabras y sus brazos me resguardaron de la soledad la noche en que mi madre murió.

Sé que es duro para él, de hecho, ha sido duro para todos. Nuestra banda acabo a finales del mes pasado, han pasado ya 19 días de ello y yo, aunque estoy destrozado por todo esto, debo ser fuerte. Además de la separación de Big Time Rush, Kendall perdió a su hermana.

¿Les sorprende? A mi, la verdad es que no, tuve muchas veces ciertas señales de parte de ella pero, que estúpido, siempre creí que estaba jugando o que intentaba engañarme.

Hace casi 11 meses desde que se hayó el cuerpo de Katie en el piso junto al baño y a un lado de ella un frasco con calmantes vacía. Las investigaciones dieron con que Katie Knight se suicidó tras ser agredida sexualmente por Logan Mitchell varias veces a lo largo de un año.

Al principio creímos que podríamos continuar como un trío pero, aunque lo di todo y Carlos luchó conmigo Kendall estaba deprimido y furioso consigo mismo por no haber podido ayudarla.

Cuando Katie murió una semana después Kendall comenzó a actuar extraño, salía casi todas las noches a beber con Camille y, aunque eso a mi me enfurecía por los celos, también me confundía mucho y preocupaba. Dejé pasar ese comportamiento un largo, largo tiempo hasta que un día, 3 meses despúes, descubrí a Kendall esnifando con un billete un polvo blanco, en ese momento deseé morirme porque, una vez más, había fallado como amigo al no ver todas esas senñales obvias de que Kendall era adicto.

Le conté a Carlos lo sucedido aunque Kendall me lo prohibió y dos semanas después lo ingresamos a un hospital.

Se preguntarán cuando empezó a llamarse tortura para mí, pues verán, horas después de decirle a Carlos lo que pasaba con Kendall, yo estaba esperando en la habitación intentado llegar a las palabras correctas para hacer entender a Kendall que su hospitalización era la mejor opción Mientras esperaba a que llegará, éste, dandole una patada muy fuerte a la puerta de nuestra habitación, se abalanzó sobre mí con los ojos rojos.

-Eres una basura! Maldito! Te prohibí abrir la boca imbecil! Confié en ti!- me gritaba enloquecido de rabia.

Yo estaba aterrado, confundido. Jamás en mi vida le había visto de esa forma. Kendall se caracterizaba por ser tolerante y buscar toda forma posible de arreglar un problema sin recurrir a los golpes o a insultos, pero ahora, el lider de nuestra banda había perdido la cabeza y se bañaba en cólera. Intentaba quitarmelo de encima pero ¡Carajo! Es demasiado fuerte. Su aliento olía a alcohol. Me asqueaba solo estar cerca pero aun así mi corazón se destrozaba de verlo tan mal ¿qué puedo hacer? Me pregunté tantas veces, me recriminé tantas veces si dejarme hacer eso fue lo correcto, pero ahora, se que fue un error.

De cierta forma tampoco pude evitarlo pues estaba tan mal que difícilmente yo hubiese podido hacer algo.

Me tomó de las muñecas con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que sentía un hormigue en las manos por la falta de circulación.

-¡Eres una maldita perra! ¡solo sirves para el público!- mi mente estaba en blanco apenas y entendía lo que decía .

Todo regresó a mi cuando sentí sus manos tocarme la cintura y, sabrá dios, como me giro dejandome boca abajo.

En ese momento supe que esta vez el Kendall que tanto amaba me cambiaria profundamente. De un fuerte jalón me quitó los pantalones y los boxer dejando mi lampiño trasero al descubierto. Con todas mis fuerzas busqué alejarme. Me retorcía buscando una forma de escapar de sus garras pero, aun con toda la fuerza del mundo, jamás habría podido con un colérico y muerto en rabia Kendall. Escuche el ziper bajar, jamás podré olvidar ese sonido, mis sentidos se agudizaron e incluso escuché cuando botó el botón de sus jeans. Se quedo quieto y pensé que había recapacitado, que equivocado estaba. Se dejó de mover para sacar su erección y, cuando regresó, comenzó a frotarse en mí. Sentí tanto asco que deseé una vez más morir. Movía las piernas intentaba mecerme para tirarlo y que no siguiera. En algún momento las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, mis mejillas se humedecían y mi voz era solo un silbido agudo y frágil.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta Kendall!- intentaba gritar con la suave voz que aun conservaba.

-Sueltame imbécil! ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo!? ¡Soy tu amigo!- suplicaba que parara, estaba aterrado jamás pensé que mi primera vez con Kendall sería tan atroz. Mi corazón en este momento se caía a pedazos. Me sentía morir. Jamás creí que eso era un juego de niños. Kendall apenas estaba empezando.

Sollocé, grité, lloré, intenté todo por liberarme y cuando creí que nada podía ser peor sentí su caliente erección ser metida de golpe entre mis nalgas virgenes. Como si se trataran de pinchos Kendall detrozó mi culo. Lo penetró tan fuertemente que comenzó a sangrar, sentía mi carne al rojo vivo mientras Kendall sin perder tiempo comenzó un mete-saca tan fuerte que sentía que mi ano se hacía más y más grande a punto de partirse a la mitad. Siempre creí que esa expresión era absurda pero ahora podía sentir como, sin ningun tipo de compasión, me llenaba en culo con su enorme miembro una y otra vez. Debo decir que eso duro poco aunque yo haya creído que duro horas. Cuando lo escuché gruñir supe que se había corrido y por fin él se alejaría de mi. Sacó su miembro de mi y sollocé. Las lágrimas aun caían. Estaba tan dolorido por todos lados que no deseaba levantarme. Cuando decidí levantarme y ducharme una voz de ultratumba llegó a mis oidos. Era Kendall, al girar mi rostro y verlo, se estaba desnudando y una vez listo me sonrió mientras comenzaba a masturbarse. Esa sonrisa era tan aterradora que me sentí en una pelicula, deseando que ésto fuera solo un sueño. Se subió a la cama, me giró y cuando estaba boca-arriba se posó sobre mi abdomen acercandome su miembro que se veía cin algo de sangre.

-Vamos mi puta abre la boquita y comeme el rabo- jamás creí escucharlo hablar de esa forma tan sucia pero lo que creía aun menos era esa forma tan fría y desalmada de tratarme.

Llevó su enorme miembro a mi boca.

-¡Chupalo perra!- gritó una vez mas y yo comencé a temblar.

-N-No lo hare- susurré cerrando la boca con fuerza comenzando a moverme para intentar escapar una vez más. Pero no podía, no podía, no podía.

Me dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que me sacó el aire y tapó mi nariz para que abriera la boca, en el segundo que la abrí aprovecho para meter su erección entre mis labios.

-¡Chupalo perra!- rugió y esta vez lo metió en un movimiento de cadera, perforando mi boca. Jamás había hecho algo como ésto y al no saberlo mis dientes rozaron su sensible piel. Gruñó enfurecido y sacando su miembro de mi boca, me dio repetidas cachetadas una más fuerta que la anterior, cuando me vio muy atontado lo metió de nuevo y comenzó a embestirme la boca una y dos y tres y cuatro veces sin detenerse, más duro cada una.

Mi garganta me dolía, me daban arcadas y parecía que eso le excitaba más.

-¡Es mucha polla para ti Jamie!- me grito. Esa era la forma en la que me llamó esa noche en la que me enamoré de él, pero ahora, utilizaba ese sobre nombre para ofenderme.

No podía hablar ni gritar, solo podía intentar safarme pero la forma en la que me tenía atrapado evitada cualquier movimiento mio por intentar escapar.

Pasaban los minutos como horas. Ese gruñido volvió y todo el semen que le quedaba lo vació en mi boca. Me tapó la nariz Otra vez y no me quedó de otra más que beber ese asqueroso y pegajoso fluido. Sacó su miembro con brusquedad y una arcada regresó.

Me contuve para no vomitar y lentamente se inclinó hasta tener su rostro a milímetros del mio. Me besó. Pero, este beso era diferente a todo lo que me había ocurrido, a todo lo que me había hecho.

Era un beso de arrepentimiento y tras separarse de mi susurro muy bajito.

-Lo siento- se levantó de la cama, buscó su ropa, se la puso y dos minutos después Kendall ya no estaba en la habitación.

Tarde en reaccionar. Mientras mi cabeza repetía una y otra vez si aquel beso había sido real.

Me levante y duche. Fingí que todo estaba bien hasta que dos días despues Kendall entró borracho y drogado a nuestra habitación.

Eso se repitió las próximas dos semanas y se detuvo cuando llevamos a Kendall al hospital para que se recuperará de sus adicciones, y digo adicciones porque tanto la cocaína como el alcohol era algo que diario recorría sus venas.

Pasaron 3 meses para que Kendall estuviera limpio y así continuó dos meses más hasta que un sombrío día de Septiembre Kendall entró a la habitación chocando y con ese característico olor a alcohol inundó el lugar.

Cuando cerró la puerta supé en seguida que pasaría.

Desde ese segundo inicio han pasado ya dos meses, estamos en Noviembre, y sus juegos sexuales parecen no tener fin.

Mientras recuerdo todo esto la habitación se siente más fría, afuera esta muy silencioso. Esperen, ése, creo que es Kendall. Se escuchan sus pasos cada vez más cerca, el pomo de la puerta esta girando, llegó de nuevo. Entra chocando con todo, esta drogado y hay cierto olor a alcohol. Le miro, me mira y sonríe, se acaricía a sí mismo y bajando la mirada a su la mirada hacia mi una vez más y sonríe, se acerca, se esta acercando demasiado, no otra vez.

-Detente- suplico en voz baja.

Veo sus ojos y siento sus manos tocarme mientras inicia sus caricias bruscas sobre mi cuerpo desnudo.

Yo, si soy sincero, no sé porque sigo aguantando ésto quizás sea por que me siento culpable por la muerte de Katie o porque me siento responsable de ello, la verdad no estoy seguro, quizás sea porque solo espero a que termine conmigo y me de ese beso dulce de arrepentimiento.

Ahora solo me resta esperar y desear que acabe pronto para recibir mi único tesoro. Sigue tocandome, me utiliza como su juguete y yo suplico que Aacabe lo antes posible para recibir eso que me mantiene vivo.

Han pasado ya dos horas y ahora él se esta vistiendo. Espera, ¿porqué no me ha besado?, ¿qué esta pasando?, él siempre me besaba y se disculpaba pero, un momento, ¿de verdad se ha disculpado alguna vez?, la primera vez fue real pero, pero esas veces siguiente, no entiendo qué pasa.

Sollozo en la cama. Ahora entiendo, ahora todo esta claro, tan claro como agua cristalina, como mis lágrimas mojando mis mejillas pálidas, jamás hubo un segundo beso, jamás me besó de nuevo, yo... Yo he estado esperando ese segundo beso.


End file.
